<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер by Inuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505320">Вечер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya'>Inuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сидел за столом напротив меня, привалившись к батарее, и пил обжигающий чай из большой тускло-зеленой кружки с отбитой ручкой.<br/>Бог.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, дело ведь не в вере, молитвах или Библии. Суть скорее в твоей — вашей — уверенности.</p><p>Он сидел за столом напротив меня, привалившись к батарее, и пил обжигающий чай из большой тускло-зеленой кружки с отбитой ручкой.</p><p>Бог.</p><p>Вернее один из них, как он уточнил, когда появился на балконе. Ручка у кружки отлетела именно тогда. Я как-то не привыкла, чтобы Боги без приглашения заглядывали в гости. Да еще и через балкон на девятом этаже.</p><p>— Ты только не бойся, — как-то жалобно попросил он, проходя сквозь балконную дверь, и зябко поежился. За окном бушевала вьюга. Хороший хозяин из дома в такую погоду не то что собаку не выпустит, но и сам носа не высунет. А он вот пришел — почему-то.</p><p>— Замерз я, — пожаловался Бог, когда помог мне подняться с пола и поднял чудом оставшуюся целой кружку. Руки у него и впрямь оказались ледяными, но от тела исходило странное ощущение весны. — Можно чаю? Вот из этой кружки.</p><p>И застенчиво улыбнулся.</p><p>Я смогла только кивнуть и, повернувшись, включить чайник. Бог присел за стол, поджал ноги и наблюдал за мной. Иногда он дышал на руки, словно никак не мог отогреть замершие пальцы.</p><p>— Ты любишь фруктовый чай?</p><p>Вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем я обдумала его, но обратиться к Богу на «ты» показалось само собой разумеющимся. Он как-то смущенно кивнул и чему-то совершенно по-детски улыбнулся.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы горячий.</p><p>Батареи жарили так, словно задались целью воссоздать на кухне Сахару. Но Бога это совершенно не волновало. Он притулился в углу и в конце концов, не сумев согреться собственным дыханием, прильнул к батарее, с каким-то нелепым восторгом глядя на нее. Обнял, как огромного тощего то ли пса, то ли кота, пересчитал, огладив каждый, количество «шрамов» от сварки и потерся щекой о металлическую поверхность.</p><p>— Тепло, — объявил он с таким счастливым видом, словно наконец отыскал давно потерянного друга.</p><p>Батарея в ответ вполне натурально гавкнула.</p><p>Я едва повторно не выронила злополучную кружку. Спасло ее то, что мне стало жаль вкусный фруктовый чай. Стоил он дорого, и последние запасы я берегла как зеницу ока, но не предложить такое лакомство Богу не посмела. К тому же ни чай, ни кружка совершенно не виноваты, что батарея загавкала.</p><p>Бог уже стоял передо мной и виновато улыбался. Из-за улыбки он стал похож на озорного сорванца, которого застукали за поеданием лепешек из глины и грязи.</p><p>— Прости, — сказал он, забрал кружку и снова забрался на стул. — Батарея больше не будет лаять, обещаю.</p><p>Меня хватило только на очередной кивок. Я налила чай и себе и нерешительно посмотрела на пустой стол, где стояла только почти пустая солонка. Наверное, Бога следовало чем-нибудь накормить, но в холодильнике еще на прошлой неделе повесилась мышь. Холодильник теперь иногда утробно урчал: то ли сожалел о своей внутренней пустоте, то ли завалявшихся трех пластинок сыра ему явно не хватало для нормальной работы.</p><p>— Мне ничего не надо, — поспешно подал голос Бог, поняв мои затруднения. — Садись, выпей чаю. Он вкусный.</p><p>— Я знаю, — машинально ответила я, но села и послушно отхлебнула. Горячий чай обжег губы. — Ты настоящий?</p><p>— Самый-самый настоящий, — заверил он меня и тут же огорченно добавил: — Только на чудеса пока не способен. Прогулка по холоду плохо на мне сказывается.</p><p>— Ты же Бог, — скорее по инерции удивилась я. — Почему же мерзнешь?</p><p>— Все мы дети Природы, — туманно ответил он.</p><p>Я пожала плечами и не стала спорить. Возможно, я сейчас сплю, и мне снится чудной сон о замерзшем Боге, сидящем на маленькой кухне и пьющем фруктовый чай. А спорить во сне как-то глупо.</p><p>— Жалко, что вы редко зовете нас, — заговорил Бог спустя несколько теплых минут тишины, приправленных запахом чая. — В вашем мире столько интересного.</p><p>— Мне казалось, тебе часто молятся, — возразила я.</p><p>— Не мне, — горестно вздохнул он. — Да и молитвы… Они как неспелые плоды, в них нет искренности или ее слишком мало, чтобы насытиться. И чаще всего вы просите нас о помощи.</p><p>— Вас?..</p><p>— Богов, — пояснил он словно очевидную вещь. — Нас же много. Вы сами создаете нас и сами же убиваете. Или оскорбляете и убиваете друг друга во имя нас. Но в последнее время это все похоже на плохой спектакль. На детские игры, в которых вам нравится произносить злые слова и делать плохо другим.</p><p>Я промолчала. Я не знала, что нужно ответить на это, а говорить Богу, что я не верю в него… в них, казалось неуместным. Но Бог сам спросил меня об этом, сжав кружку длинными тонкими пальцами. Пальцами творческих, музыкальных людей. Пальцами Творца.</p><p>— Во что веришь ты?</p><p>Он не спросил «в кого», только я все равно растерялась. Во что я верю? В последнее время — в деньги. Счастье было не в них, но ни я, ни кто-либо другой больше не мог прожить без денег. Когда-то количество этих бумажек стало определять возможности и место человека в жизни.</p><p>Бог неожиданно мягко улыбнулся, словно прочитал мои мысли. А мне стало стыдно.</p><p>— Верить во что-то — или в кого-то — не так уж сложно, — заговорил он снова, так и не услышав мой ответ. — Говорить, что веришь. Но верить по-настоящему — очень трудная работа. Хотя и верить так, чтобы не допускать и искры сомнения — невозможно. Вы всегда сомневаетесь, но мера сомнения в вере не должна перешивать саму веру. И когда случается так, что вы слишком сомневаетесь, вы обращаетесь к нам. Только в итоге получается наоборот: вы в своих обращениях словно хотите, чтобы мы, Боги, поверили в вас, поверили в вашу веру. А верить в веру верующего…</p><p>— Плохо? — попробовала угадать я.</p><p>— Нет, — он мотнул головой, и темно-русая челка упала ему на глаза. — Не плохо. Просто получается, что мы как будто меняемся местами. Или выходит замкнутый круг, круговорот веры, бессмысленный и бесполезный. Понимаешь?.. Я не знаю, как лучше объяснить, — Бог беспомощно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ничего, — откликнулась я.</p><p>Показалось, что за его спиной заскулила батарея, и холодильник отозвался басовитым урчанием. Наверное, если батарея была большим лохматым, но ужасно тощим псом с выпирающими ребрами и непонятной расцветки, то холодильник вполне мог оказаться огромным котом грязно-белого цвета. Я бы сейчас этому не удивилась.</p><p>Тогда-то Бог и произнес ту фразу, глядя на меня своими серыми, как асфальт, глазами. Как тот самый асфальт, который невозможно засеять.</p><p>— Знаешь, дело ведь не в вере, молитвах или Библии. Суть скорее в твоей — вашей — уверенности.</p><p>— Уверенности? — переспросила я. Показалось, что в это слово Бог вложил и нечто другое, куда более глубокое. Смысл, который человек смог бы познать только по прошествии лет. А сейчас он был виноградом, который лисица сумела бы достать, додумайся она подкатить камень. Главное, чтобы тот камень не принадлежал Сизифу.</p><p>— Уверенности, — все с той же интонацией повторил Бог. Он раскраснелся, но улыбался теперь еще мягче, чем прежде. — В вере смысла не так много, если есть сомнения, — продолжал он. — Вы молитесь нам, чтобы вышло задуманное. Вы хулите нас, если задуманное не случается. Разве это настоящая вера?</p><p>— Но Боги всесильны, — невольно возразила я. — Разве не поэтому мы обращаемся к вам? Вы вправе миловать и вправе казнить. Вы можете стереть с лица Земли все города и веси, чтобы наказать нас.</p><p>— Дело не в Библии или прошлом, — твердо сказал Бог, перестав улыбаться. — Сейчас вы творите куда более страшные вещи, и не найдется ныне праведника, достойного остаться в живых.</p><p>— Значит, все-таки вера?</p><p>— Нет, — он покачал головой и снова жалобно улыбнулся. — Я не знаю, как… Никто не уничтожит вас, потому что мы тоже умрем.</p><p>— Боги бессмертны.</p><p>— Вы создаете нас и убиваете нас, — повторил он свои слова.</p><p>Мне снова стало стыдно — и холодно. От осознания, что я не могу понять что-то простое и очевидное.</p><p>— Дело в уверенности, — сказал Бог в третий раз и просиял. — Да, в первую очередь в ней… Вы, — он протянул руку, но не коснулся меня, — вы должны быть полностью уверены в том, во что верите. Чего желаете или жаждете добиться. Чего ждете. Больше трех капель сомнения, и все — ничто не поможет. Но если вы уверены, что все получится — даже если вам придется убедить себя в этом через многие-многие сомнения и недоверие, — то мы можем помочь. Не собственной верой в вас, а по-другому. Чудом, силами, вторым дыханием, вдохновением. Если вы уверены в себе, то и мы можем что-то сделать. Но если вы сомневаетесь во всем, то даже Боги ничем не помогут.</p><p>Бог коснулся моего запястья, и я охнула. Прикосновение было теплом летнего рассвета и жгучим холодом зимней ночи, пробуждающейся жизнью весны и влажным увяданием осени.</p><p>Это была уверенность. Уверенность Бога, и в ней сплетались вера и молитвы, жизнь и смерть, время и то, что было, прежде чем планета… нет, наша Вселенная начала свой бег.</p><p>— Уверенность, — повторил Бог и гораздо тише, словно издалека, добавил: — Будь уверена в своем Будущем, и Оно поможет тебе.</p><p>Я открыла глаза, не в силах вспомнить, когда зажмурилась. На кухне никого не было, батарея все так же жарила, а холодильник недовольно урчал.</p><p>Словно не было Бога.</p><p>Словно все это действительно приснилось мне, как Мотку в ту дивную летнюю ночь.</p><p>Словно…</p><p>Но на столе стояло две кружки. У тускло-зеленой была отбита ручка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>